It's a mad world
by TheAmyRickman
Summary: Jill a survécue. Mais elle pensait être seule, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'arrache à la dure réalité qu'est de vivre dans la peur, entourée de zombies affamés, et qu'on l'emmène dans l'endroit le plus sécurisé du coin : Woodbury. Pendant ce temps, Rick et son groupe de survivants survivent, mais la découverte d'une ville sur-protégée à quelques minutes de leur cocon risque de tout chamboul


The walking Dead fanfiction.

It's a mad world.

Disclaimers : Nous sommes dans la saison 3. Les personnages principaux restent les habituels : Rick, Carl, Daryl, Carol, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, T-Dog, Beth, Michonne, Andrea, Axel, Oscar, le gouverneur, … les lieux restent identiques : la prison, Woodbury, la forêt. Et rien ne m'appartient. Sauf mon imagination. Débordante. Trop, parfois. Cependant j'y ajoute mon personnage : Jill.

Michonne est déjà arrivée à la prison et aide le groupe de survivants. Andrea continue son idylle avec Philip Blake ( brian…mais c'est un autre sujet.) Lori est morte, Judith saine et sauve mais Rick persiste à venir voir le corps transformé de Lori dans le couloir des machines pour se donner bonne conscience et « prier » quelqu'un en qui il ne croit plus.

' going nowhere, going nowhere…..'

Il faisait trop chaud, la transpiration suintait des aisselles poisseuses d'hommes et femmes d'affaires qui s'entassait dans un même bus odorant. Le bus 7F s'arrêta devant le lycée Jack Alborz de Georgie, à quelques kilomètres d'Atlanta, ou les élèves se regroupèrent. Dans ce petit groupe, Jill laissa échapper une dernière bouffée de fumée de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser sans ménagement et de monter en troupeau avec le reste de ses camarades. Jill était blonde peroxidée, ni trop mince ni trop enrobée, grande et élancée dans une robe à col claudine vert émeraude, des collants à motifs et une paire de Rangers trop grande pour elle. A peine était-elle rentrée dans ce bus trop plein qu'une odeur aigre lui piqua le nez et elle retint une nausée vertigineuse avant de prendre place sur un banc défoncé. Un homme à quelques mètres d'elle toussa. Plusieurs fois, plus gravement à chaque toux. Une femme s'exclama. Ce même homme crachait à présent du sang et s'effondra à plat ventre sur le plat du bus en marche. Les passagers reculèrent, certains feignant l'indifférence et d'autre se demandant quoi faire. Jill enfonça profondément ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Elle fouilla rapidement son sac de cours trop grand pour ses étroites épaules. Il était rempli de tout sauf d'ustensiles ou d'affaires éducatives. Des livres de psychologie, un journal intime en cuir craqué, différentes marques de chewing-gum, des paquets remplis de sucreries ou de chips aux goûts plus chimiques les uns que les autres, un couteau suisse, une trousse sans stylos , un reste de sandwich et ce qu'elle cherchait depuis quelques secondes : un baladeur mp3. Le monde lui paraissait loin, au fur et à mesure que la musique l'englobait, elle sentit sa tête dodeliner puis s'endormit paisiblement au son des touches de piano. Jill pensait à sa mère avec qui elle s'était disputée dans la matinée à propos de son petit-ami trop « grunge » et de l'odeur de cigarette qui la suivait à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une pièce. Quand elle rentrera, elle ira s'excuser. Peut-être qu'elle devrait quitter Peter, en y pensant bien. Ses dreadlocks, son odeur de cannabis fumé et ses fringues trop grandes pour lui. C'est sûr même, elle va lui envoyer un message dès qu'elle sera rentrée. L'air se rafraîchit. Elle frissonne. Ses jambes coulent. Ou plutôt quelque chose de liquide se répand sur ses genoux. Il pleut ? Jill ouvre doucement ses yeux engourdis. Sa vision est trouble, elle fronce les sourcils. Ou est-elle ? Elle se frotte rapidement les yeux. A peine les a-t-elle entrouvert qu'une lumière aveuglante l'agresse et l'oblige à se protéger du soleil. Quelqu'un hurle au loin. S'est-elle une nouvelle fois endormie dans un endroit peu propice ? Elle entrevoit à peine au travers de ses doigts. Elle se rappelle de la sensation de liquide, qui persiste. Elle tatônne ses jambes, un liquide rouge vif sinueux se faufilant entre ses doigts fins, la prenant de court. Violemment, quelque chose agrippe son bras et l'attrape. Arrachée à sa semi-somnolence, elle regarde plus attentivement autour d'elle. Le sol est jonché de cadavres humains ou plutôt de restes de cadavres. Défigurés, éparpillés, lacérés, des troncs humains, des restes d'anatomies différentes dans une mare de sang. Rattrapée par ses émotions, Jill se retourne sur l'homme qui agrippe encore son bras.

« FUYEZ, SAUTEZ DEPECHEZ VOUS »

sa chemise trop petite pour sa masse corporelle est tachée ou plutôt baignée de sang, le sien et celui des autres passagers. Au bout du bus mortuaire, un homme est allongé sur un autre, dévorant à pleine dents sa gorge, hurlant à la mort. L'homme insiste et la pousse vers une vitre brisée ou une femme s'affaire à tenter de descendre sans s'entailler les bras sur les bouts restant, brisés. Jill attrape son sac.

« DEPECHEZ VOUS IL A SENTIT VOTRE ODEUR, VITE

Et vous ? » s'empressa de répliquer la jeune fille, sans chercher à comprendre la situation mais prise de panique.

L'homme découvrit sa hanche ou une morsure béante se détachait de son pantalon trop serré. Jill comprit alors. Elle s'engouffra par la vitre mais alors qu'elle posait un pied au sol, sa robe se prit dans un pli de fer tordu. Elle trébucha et appela au secours. Son sauveur était en prise avec l'homme carnivore. Jill pût l'apercevoir de plus près. Il s'agissait de cet homme qui s'était écroulé, le crevard malade qui s'était évanoui. A présent, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, jaune maladif, sa peau semblait pourrie et trop lisse, son cou trop courbé, sa mâchoire n'étant pas adapté à la chair humaine défigurée et les dents brisées sur les os de ses autres victimes lui sortait de la bouche, éclatée, bavant un sang noirci, des bouts de chair branlant à ses lèvres, cherchant à dévorer la moindre partie charnelle de l'homme qui lui résistait, le sauveur de Jill. Celle-ci tentait en vain d'arracher sa robe, hurlant à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Elle avait mal à la tête, ses genoux la faisait atrocement souffrir et elle n'arrivait pas à fuir, prisonnière de sa robe. Un rampant infecté entendit les décibels de sa voix suppliante, attiré, il s'approchait d'elle, lentement, affamé.

« AIDEZ MOI, A L'AIDE, S'IL VOUS PLAIT » suppliait-elle, tirant à bout de force sur sa traîne verte.

Le sauveur céda, ses forces le quittant, entre les mains du meurtrier carnivore qui déchiqueta sa poitrine d'un coup de dent féroce. Jill regarda la scène, désemparée, son mal de tête s'aggravant et sa peur grandissant à chaque secondes. L'homme s'écroula contre la paroi blindée du bus, son sang giclant, aspergeant la vitre. Une once de lucidité transperça ses yeux livides, l'homme d'affaire glissa son bras valide le long de sa cuisse, attrapa un revolver de petit calibre et le balança au travers des morceaux brisés, atterrissant à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille désemparée. Elle saisit l'arme alors que le rampant butait à un mètre d'elle, la gueule béante, prêt à dévorer. La balle manque la créature de quelques centimètres. Saisit de panique, elle tire une seconde fois, la balle vole au dessus de l'épaule de celui-ci. Elle pleure. Elle tire à tout va. Les balles se logent, sans but, dans les membres sans vie du zombie. Il crache, savourant déjà dans un râle rauque, son repas. Jill hurle à la mort. Elle se relève, dans un dernier espoir, et tire, déterminée. La balle vient éclater le lobe cérébrale du rampant et son corps sans vie s'écroule de toute sa force aux pieds de la fille effrayée. Savourant pendant un instant sa victoire sur sa propre mort par cannibalisme, elle reprend ses esprits rapidement en entendant les morceaux de chair déchiquetés du cadavre de son sauveur à quelques mètres, voler dans tous les sens. Elle attr ape maladroitement son sac, cherchant un dernier secours. Son couteau suisse frôle ses doigts tremblants et glacés de sueurs froides. Elle s'en empare et déchire de quelques coups vifs sa fichue robe, essore sa peur bleue avec les restes du tissu avant de les jeter au sol, rassemblant ses affaires.

« putain de merde je vais mourir, putain de merde…c'est quoi cette merde … »

du sang coule le long de sa paupière et vient aveugler partiellement son œil droit.

« merde…c'est quoi ça encore ? »

elle manque de s'évanouir mais se reprend, prend ses jambes à son cou et fuis le long de cette route de campagne perdue. Les autres passagers….morts….ou en fuite…que faire…

Jill jette un coup d'œil derrière elle. La scène se métamorphose sous ses yeux. Le bus, entravers de la route, basculé sur le côté droit, des corps gisant, du sang giclant…

Pas le temps de pleurer les pertes et de se faire la morale. Elle fait le point sur l'environnement qui l'entoure. La route interminable et ouverte à tous les dangers, la forêt dense et sombre, les champs étendues et arides… Elle choisit de couper la campagne par les champs. Attachant ses courtes boucles blanches, respirant profondément, empoignant son sac et sa peur à pleines mains, elle s'aventure, ses sens en éveil, ses genoux s'entrechoquant de peur, rougit de sang, ses mains frêles refermées sur son unique couteau suisse, vers ce qu'elle pense être le chemin du retour. Du retour à la normale. Ou bien à la réalité ?

7 mois ont passés.

« est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de te prendre pour plus que tu ne l'es, Glenn ?

hé, Rick m'a ordonné de veiller sur vous si…

si il ne pouvait plus s'en occuper lui-même et, jusqu'à preuves du contraire, il en est amplement capable donc si tu pouvais te relâcher le slip, ça ferait du bien à tout le monde et surtout à ma libido, si tu vois ce que je veux d…

je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire….viens par là…

hihi »

Glenn et Maggie s'enfermèrent dans une cellule abandonnée, loin des autres membres partis rôder, discuter, tenter de reproduire un semblant de vie normale. Depuis quelque temps, précisément après qu'Hershel ai retrouvé goût à la vie et sois revenu d'entre les morts, le groupe s'était re-soudé, s'entraidant, évitant tout conflit. Lori avait essuyée deux faux accouchements qui avait fait perdre la tête à Rick et affaiblie la femme enceinte. Carol faisait de son mieux, en l'absence de Lori, pour nourrir les bouches affamées, de laver le linge, de préserver une vie saine au sein du groupe, avec l'aide de la jeune Beth. Les hommes quand à eux faisaient de leur mieux pour protéger l'enceinte et empêcher toute intrusion. Ils avaient essuyés plusieurs tentatives vaines de walkers quelques semaines auparavant, ce qui avait renforcé les patrouilles, plus tardives, regroupées et constantes. En ce jour, Rick avait demandé au groupe de se regrouper dans la cour pour une énième réunion de sécurité. Mais il semblait plus tendu qu'à l'habitude.

« Bon…, commença l'ancien chef de police, j'ai parlé à T-Dog et Daryl qui ont patrouillés, ces derniers temps, comme vous le savez, au delà des enceintes. Et il semblerait….qu'on ne soit pas les seuls, dans le coin.

tu veux dire…avec les walkers ? ricana ouvertement Maggie

Non. Je parle d'une menace … humaine. Répondit froidement Rick Grimes.

C'est un type qui envoie des commandos de guignols patrouiller par ici, cracha Daryl Dixon. Ils l'apellent « le gouverneur » ( il insista avec humour sur le nom).

Ouais et ce monsieur paraît-il n'aime pas trop qu'on traîne près de son territoire. Ajouta T-Dog, les bras croisés.

Woodbury.

Quoi ? demandèrent les plus attentifs

Woodbury, c'est son territoire. On s'est approchés pas mal de leurs installations ces derniers jours. Un terrain de jeu rempli de femmes, d'armes, d'anciens patriotes américains, de vétérans croulants et surtout de femmes. Mais y'en a à se péter le bide, par là-bas, cracha de nouveau Daryl.

Et comment vous leur avez fait cracher tout ça, à ces « guignols » ? s'intéressa soudainement Carol en dévisageant ouvertement Daryl.

Par le bon moyen, répliqua-t-il.

En bref, on va allez jeter un œil dès que possible. Mais pour ça, il nous faut des armes. Et des volontaires. Et de la sécurité, ajouta Rick en jetant un regard à sa femme, allongée, caressant son ventre démesuré.

Glenn & Carl furent nominés derechef pour garder la prison pendant l'absence de Rick, Daryl, T-Dog & Maggie ( qui avait réussie, avec beaucoup de peine, à convaincre Glenn de la laisser y aller). Ils partirent à l'aube, massacrant sur la route quelques walkers perdus et mourants, encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient. Ils atteignirent une petite bute donnant sur Woodbury. Des femmes sortaient, petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que le jour éclairait les rues étroites. La bande admirait, silencieux, cet attroupement féminin. Les seuls hommes présents patrouillaient à chaque coins de rues, armes aux flancs, menaçants. La ville était barricadée de toutes parts, ne laissant aucune opportunité d'infiltration, protégée de tout. C'était le paradis sur Terre. A vue d'œil. Mais quand était-il de la réalité ?

7 mois sont passés.

Le soleil filtrait au travers des volets et venait éclairer le visage ensomeillé de Jill. Elle se couvrit le visage avec la couette et se mit en boule plus profondément dans les draps. Au dehors, des femmes discutaient devant sa fenêtre, riait de bon cœur. Agacée, Jill hurla.

« DEGAGEZ BANDE DE BECASSES »

Les femmes, choquées, pestèrent et s'en allèrent autre part pour discutailler. Ces idiotes et cet idiot de soleil l'avait mise en rogne. Elle empoigna rageusement la couette et la rejeta contre le mur. Vêtue d'une simple chemise, Jill était à présent mince, blanche, frêle. Ses cheveux autrefois d'un blanc neige pur étaient à présent d'un noir de jais, leur couleur naturelle. Elle se frotta le front et s'obligea à se lever. D'un pas traînant, elle atteignit la cuisine. Une cuisine simple, aménagée. Elle se versa un café et ouvrit la fenêtre. La vue sur la rue, déjà prise par les femmes léve-tôt, dans leurs toilettes antiques et horribles ou les vieilles tricoteuses du dimanche qui sortaient pour se montrer, lui donnait la nausée. Quelqu'un frappa. Elle soupira et prit son temps pour aller ouvrir. Will, William du-balais-, parce qu'il avait un balais là ou…il ne fallait pas, comme elle l'appelait, la dévisagea, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire à l'identique, en pire. Un regard de tueuse, elle décocha :

« elle est assez ouverte à ton goût, ma porte , Will?

Le dit Will grimaça.

Fais gaffe à toi, sale gamine, tu es peut-être protégée et chouchoutée pour l'instant mais tu sais très bien que..

C'est ça, fais du vent. »

Elle se détourna et retourna à sa cuisine. Mais « Will » en décida autrement. Il la poussa violemment contre une paroi et colla son arme tout contre son ventre :

« J'en ai assez de tes manières et de ton manque de respect, tu n'es qu'une sale petite..hum…. » Will s'approcha tout contre le corps de sa « prisonnière » qui ne rechignait pas, un simple regard de dégoût et de rage dans les yeux.

« Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ce que je vais te faire mais, à quelques mois près…on ne me punira pas pour ça… » il approcha ses lèvres du lobe d'oreille de Jill et mordit. La jeune fille ne bronchait pas. Elle attendait. Simplement. Il continuait ses jeux de langues que lui seul trouvait sensuel quand…

« HAAAAAA HAAAAAA AU SECOUUURS » Hurlait Jill à s'en décocher la mâchoire, en direction de sa porte d'entrée grande ouverte.

Will ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter, trop « occupé ». ce qui fut son erreur fatale. Un homme, un peu plus âgé, plus marqué, la marche droite, presque militaire, habillé d'un gilet de cuir et salué de tous aperçut la scène. Il déboula dans l'entrée, n'en croyant presque pas ses yeux , déjà rageur.

« WILLIAM »

le William se figea d'effroi. Jill sentit ses poils se dresser contre les siens et sentit en elle une satisfaction pure, presque une jouissance personnelle.

« GOUVERNEUR ! Je.. non je ne … »

le Gouverneur n'attendit aucune réponse. Il empoigna l'homme par le col d'une seule main, le mit au sol, le gifla de toutes ses forces avant de le retourner face à lui. L'homme saignait à la lèvre supérieure.

« Sale bâtard. »

« Gouverneur…j'ai eu si peur, je manque à tous mes devoirs en hurlant mais je..

« ne t'excuse pas. Jamais. C'est moi qui suis désolé de ce qui a pu arriver. Vraiment.

« ce n'est rien….enfin…il ne s'est rien passé… »

la voix de Jill lui semblait tellement fausse. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Une voix de victime, de fille. Mais elle s'en souciait peu. Elle voulait juste s'amuser. Le gouverneur tapota l'épaule frêle de Jill et embrassa sa joue. Elle ne réagit pas.

« Tant mieux. Je ne l'aurai pas pardonné. »

Il donne un coup de pied sévère et dur à William, gisant, qui se relève. Le gouverneur s'excuse à nouveau et s'éclipse, le soldat à ses talons. Jill attend patiemment. Quelques minutes. Son quartier est l'un des « nouveaux » comme il l'appelle. Alors il ne s'embêterais pas à trouver un coin sombre et tranquille pour..

« BANG »

en effet. Il ne s'est pas embêté. Jill sourit narquoisement et retourne à sa cuisine. Ce serait une bonne journée. En enfer.

Les femmes avaient entendues le coup de feu. Qui l'aurait raté ? Lily particulièrement décida de se jeter dans la cage aux lions : d'aller parler à Jill. Arrivée sur le palier, elle regretta son idée amèrement. La maison était poussiéreuse, sans lumière, une odeur de bouquins et de café pesante mélangée à la forte presance de marijuana. Et sûrement pas médicinale. Lily recula et regarda en direction du toit. Oui. L'échelle apposée au mur, elle s'agrippa au second barreau et monta.

« te voilà…

oh putain… » soupira Jill, la clope au bec, enfonçant profondément sa casquette comme si elle pouvait enfoncer ses orbites encore plus loin dans l'obscurité.

J'ai pas demandée à manger, encore, je crois….ricana la jeune fille

tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas là pour ça…nous avons toutes entendues le coup de feu et nous

quoi vous ? vous vous êtes pissées dessus, les pisseuses ? lâchez-moi la grappe, je vous ai jamais demandée de comptes, faites comme si je n'existez pas et

justemenet, l'on aimerait bien mais on ne peut PAS ! s'exclama Lily. Tu ne te fais JAMAIS oublier, le gouverneur n'a de mots doux que pour toi, Merle te..

le gouverneur…t'es vraiment accro hein ? Vous avez que ça a la bouche…quoi que…. »

Lily gifla violemment l'insolente face à elle. On ne parlait pas ainsi du gouverneur. Son homme. Leur homme. Leur sauveur. Son héros à tout jamais….et pourtant, cette peste…ce sac de gras trainant arrivait à la dépasser, à la faire passer au second plan…

« qu'est-ce que tu as fais….tu lui as tout donné ? tu lui as fait le grand jeu ? qu'est-ce que tu as fait de plus que moi ? DIS LE MOI

rien, justement. Et je ne le ferais jamais. Rentre bien ça dans ta tête, traînée. »

le mot ne fit qu'un tour et Lily sauta à sa gorge. Jill étouffa un « haa » mais les doigts se resserraient déjà et elle étouffait, elle martela de coups le torax de son agresseuse mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne lâchait pas prise. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, se sentant faible et inutile, des conneries…elle n'allait pas mourir comme ça, pas après tout ça, c'était quoi ce plan là….ses pieds se défilèrent et elle tombait lamentablement en s'étouffant, Lily serrant plus fort à chaque seconde. Une balle fendit l'air, arrachant la prise de Lily et Jill s'écroula, à bous de souffle.

« Hé. »

Elle n'entendais pas.

« Hé. Oh. »

Elle dormait. Paisiblement.

« allez, fais pas la gamine là »

Elle s'éveillait. Mentalement. Mais ses paupières étaient closes. Son poux faible, la respiration saccadée.

« …Vous en faites pas, ça va aller…..Gouverneur…s'il vous plaît. »

Le nom éveilla ses sens. Elle inspira profondément par le nez, attirant toute l'attention sur elle.

« VOUS AVEZ VUS

oui…mais c'est normal ça Gouv…

-elle respire à nouveau ! »

Jill ne comprenait rien à la situation. Elle sentit son corps glacé se réveiller, lentement, ses sens se décupler, les odeurs de bois, de whisky et bourbon et cigare se mélangeant dans ses narines. Elle batta une première fois des cils. Puis elle ouvrit complètement les yeux sur un Philip Blake désemparé, le teint livide et une odeur de whisky mal dissimulé se répandant autour de lui.

« Ah, la naine se réveille… »

Merle Dixon le secondait, souriant en coin à la vue du corps en activité de la jeune « naine ».

Jill releva le torse, difficilement. Elle toussa gravement. Le gouverneur vint tenir son dos et s'approcha plus près d'elle. Merle les toisa, sans grande tentative de dissuasion.

« c'est quoi cette….merde…. » Jill attrapa sa tête entre ses mains, perdue et la gorge séche. Philip lui tendit un verre d'eau glacé avec lequel elle se rafraichit la nuque avant de boire goulument l'eau qui lui paraissait divinement bonne.

« Rien de bien méchant…énormément plus de peur que de mal… » Philip avait la voix grave et toujours alcoolisé, il était près, très près. Mal rasé, les cheveux plus longs, les cernes accentués…que s'était-il passé pour qu'il paraisse si faible et si peu sûr de lui à présent, lui, le grand gouverneur craint de tout le monde tuant les walkers à coup de balles de golf supersonic ? Quelque chose clochait. Elle dévisagea le reste des personnes présentes dans la salle mais se surpris à ne pas voir l'autre puceau de Will-balais-in-the-ass. Peu importait. Elle regarda Merle qui avait quelques secondes auparavant cessé de les fusiller ouvertement. Elle lui adressa un regard interrogatif qu'il ne releva pas mais répondit en quelque gestes simples « je t'expliquerais. Plus tard. » et elle aquiesca d'un signe de tête. Philip continuait de la regarder d'un œil dévorant, il semblait reprendre des couleurs. Elle essayait de se rappeler. Peine perdue, elle ne fit que réveiller ses maux de têtes.

« on va la laisser se reposer, écartez-vous. »

Jill se sentit porter. Avec difficulté. Elle avait à peine fermée les yeux qu'elle reconnut la poigne de fer qui avait saisi son corps malade, elle était rassurée. Merle avait à peine entouré de ses bras puissants qu'une main l'en empêcha.

« je m'en occupe. »

Jill manqua de grogner ouvertement mais elle ne feigna pas son indifférence. Elle se rapellai quand même de la force du Gouverneur, son torse, ses bras fusilés, mais tout ceci n'était que trace du passé. L'homme qui tentait de la soulever avec bien autant de mal qu'un garçonnet frêle et maladif en permission soulevant sa promise. Elle manqua d'implorer qu'on la laisse marcher mais rien n'y faisait : il la déposa doucement sur le lit, la recouvra de draps froids, glacés, qui lui hérissèrent les poils, et embrassa son front rosé de transpiration : la fièvre, elle, ne s'était pas affaiblie.

Philip pria tout le monde de quitter la chambre. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée se claquer et souffla d'apaisement. Elle se mit en boule dans les draps pour se réchauffer. Depuis quand ce lit n'avait-il pas servit ? se demanda-t-elle. Et le nombre de traînées qui y sont passées….

« traînées »

le mot résonna dans sa tête. Lily. Le toit. Son joint.

Elle se redressa violemment à nouveau et le cœur ne suivit pas. Elle toussa à nouveau mais à perdre haleine, recrachant ses poumons. La porte d'entrée se rouvrit, mais doucement. Merle haussa un sourcil alors que Jill tentait de reprendre son souffle et de l'air pur. Elle le dévisagea et il s'approcha du lit, attrapa une chaise en la faisant traîner lourdement et s'assit face à elle.

« Alors, pas encore morte ? ricana le baraqué

tu s'rais le premier à le savoir, crois-moi…

ou celui qui t'aurais tuée ?

encore plus certaine de cette version là…

ouais bref, alors, tu t'souviens ou tu veux un coup bonus pour te rappeler ?

je sais plus rien…je ne comprends plus rien..y'a juste cette image de…l'autre pétasse brune là….

Lily Caule.

OUAIS ! mais c'est tout.

En même temps après 3 mois ça m'étonne pas qu'tu sois…

3 MOIS ?

gueule pas. Ouais, 3 mois. L'autre s'est jetée sur toi après que vous ayez parlées de je ne sais quoi et elle t'a presque tuée par étranglement mais je suis passé te ramener mes restes de clopes et j'ai tiré. Ou l'autre m'aurait tué en même temps. Et t'étais tellement paumée, tes jambes se sont….zigzaguées on va dire et t'es carrément tombée du toit. T'as faillit mettre ma tête à mort, bécasse.

…ah ouais…et l'autre ?

la pétasse a été mise en isolement, elle a pris cher, tu peux me croire, on n'en dormait plus la nuit.

Et c'est quoi son problème à lui, y'a plus rien à manger pour lui ou..

Dis pas ça. T'aurais été vivante les 3 derniers mois il aurait été comme d'hab'. Là non. Et pas besoin de se creuser les méninges pour savoir pourquoi.

Ouais ouais…..

Bon j'me casse. Dors, t'as vue ta tronche un peu ?

Casse-toi. » Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que le groupe de Rick guettait tous les faits et gestes à Woodbury. Ils avaient remarqués une certaine agitation pendant le trimestre, plus de traces du gouverneur, des cris ininterrompu à des endroits isolés de la ville, les femmes restaient à présent chez elle après le couvre feu….c'était inhabituel. Et ils avaient décidés de passer à l'attaque. Rick avait envoyé Daryl en reconnaissance qui ne se fit pas prier pour trouver un territoire de jeu : une allée à découvert de Woodbury, méconnue des patrouilleurs, visitée parfois par un homme en jersey et lunettes rondes, leur avait permis de faire une reconnaissance complète de certains endroits. Mais leur attention s'était posée sur un événement précis : une fin de journée calme s'était terminée en boucherie générale. Deux jeunes femmes se bagarrèrent sous les yeux de Maggie & Glenn qui s'était élancés pour capturer la « jeune fille du toit » comme ils l'avaient surnommés, une gamine isolée qui aurait pu les aider. La dite jeune fille s'effondra sur le pavé comme un pauvre animal blessé mais elle était toujours vivante tandis que l'autre manqua une balle de Merle Dixon, qui, quand ils l'aperçurent, provoqua le retrait des amoureux en mission. Depuis, ils avaient cessés de patrouiller mais restaient en position : aux alentours de la maison de la fille sur le toit. Ils avaient récupérés vivres, cafés et certains médicaments mais leurs incessantes visites commençaient à se faire remarquer et ils cessèrent enfin leurs missions. Mais Rick ne cessait de penser à cette jeune fille. Il l'avait remarquée. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas….comme les « autres ». Comme il s'amusait à la décrire : « elle est l'Andréa que nous aurions voulu avoir » elle lui semblait….tête brulée, combative mais….solidaire. Et il avait bien envie de la récupérer sans ses rangs. Et ça ne bottait plus vraiment Daryl de s'occuper de la petite Judith, la « botteuse de cul » comme il l'appelait, la fille de Rick et Lori, petite sœur de Carl, alors il était temps de renforcer les rangs.

« Il est temps pour nous de renforcer les rangs. On va aller chercher de la main d'œuvre.

c'est à dire….. ? s'inquiéta soudainement Carol

Il faut qu'on y aille.

D'après les dernières patrouilles, il est de « retour », Rick…..

Si tu fais allusion à leur « chef » vu la mine qu'il se tape depuis les 2 derniers mois, on a pas à s'inquiéter, mon p'tit chinetoque, insista Daryl

Coréen, Daryl. Coréen.

Ouais, bouffeurs de nouilles quoi.

Le sujet n'est pas là…coupa Maggie

On va s'infiltrer la nuit suivante, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Carol ( ils le dévisagèrent tous) , oui, nous allons avoir besoin de toi, Carol. ( elle opina), Oscar, Michonne, Axel. Hershel, vous resterez ici dans l'attente de blessures ou interventions médicales, Beth, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur Carl et Judy. ( Carl buta furieusement dans une paire de bottes errante)

JE VEUX VENIR !

Carl….mon grand…je ne peux pas tenter le risque….

MAIS

Carl !

Cette fois c'était Beth qui avait haussée le ton. Elle l'attrapa par les épaules.

-Je m'occuperais bien d'eux. Ne vous en faite pas.

Rick la remercia. Ils se lancèrent dans un récapitulatif des armes et munitions avant de se répartir les tâches communes. Carol ferait équipe avec T-Dog, Maggie avec Glenn, Daryl avec Rick, Axel avec Oscar et Michonne partirait en éclaireuse, vu ses connaissances de l'endroit. Ils ne disposeraient pas d'un temps infini, ils ne passeraient pas inaperçus. Ils n'avaient pas non plus énormément de munitions non plus. Ce serait une mission suicide. Mais elle en valait le coup. Du moins, elle semblait en valoir le coup.

Le soleil laiteux filtrait par les battants des volets et vint éblouir la face ensommeillée de Jill. Elle était à moitié découverte, ses yeux battant pour affaiblir l'intensité de lumière les agressant. Un râle la réveilla subitement et elle surprit le visage de Phillip à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle le repoussa violemment avant de bondir hors du lit.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ? » hurla-t-elle, attrapant la couette pour se couvrir entièrement.

Philip gisait au sol, somnolant, il se réveilla difficilement, la priant de cesser de « lui hurler dessus », il se frotta le bas du crâne.

« Il ne s'est rien passé….qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? …..

Moi, VOUS, le lit…..elle lui lança une lampe dessus qui le manqua de justesse

MAIS ARRETE TOI BON SANG IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSE

…..et bien ne m'en voulais pas si je me pose de grandes questions et-

pourquoi tu me vouvoies ? dit-il en craquant douloureusement son dos endolori.

Je n'ai aucun lien, affiliation avec vous, je n'ai pas à vous tutoyer.

Comme tu voudras.

C'est ça. »

Phillip balada son regard le long de la nuque de Jill lorsqu'elle les noua délicatement en une queue de cheval maladroite. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvés leurs teintes originale : brun clair. Elle ressemblait si pareillement à Andréa qu'il se retint de se jeter brusquement à califourchon sur cette proie si facile. La dite proie enfila une chemise noir du gouverneur et un short difforme en jean délavé. Il ne se plaigna pas, ce qu'il faisait toujours dès qu'Andrea voulait lui emprunter une ou deux affaires qu'elle n'avait plus. Phillip l'invita à déjeuner, elle se servit son habituel café comme si la vie avait repris son cours normal après 3 mois de somnolence.

Le déjeuner lui sembla délicieux à tout point : bacon, œufs, jus d'orange vitaminé et les « délices du gouverneur sur toast caramélisés ». elle avait ri au nom mais s'était régalée au plat. Elle le remercia prestement, il semblait en bien meilleure santé, avait troqué sa veste en cuir marron contre une chemise à carreau bleu et rouge et ses cheveux mi-gris souris mi-brun jeunot avait retrouvé forme. Ils étaient devenus proche, en un rien de temps. Celui qu'elle haïssait au plus profond de son être, son sauveur, son chien-chien, son ennemi juré était devenu en si peu de temps son ange gardien, son veilleur et une partie d'elle se laissa aller aux sentiments alors que celui-ci la regardait sous tous les angles depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle rougissait à vue d'œil, s'éternisant longuement à regarder son assiette. Il comprit. Elle divaguait dans ses pensées, son amour propre l'en empêchait, évidemment, mais dans le fond…son cœur s'emballait…de petites attentions, une odeur, un sentiment….l'odeur de parfum masculine lui semblait plus forte, ce muscat citronné….Jill détourna la tête et les lèvres du gouverneur se posèrent tout contre les siennes. Philip avait longuement hésité. Il savait que cet acte romprait tout ce qu'il avait essayé de bâtir autour d'elle : une relation protectrice, secondaire, affective…mais il n'en pouvait plus, cette jeunesse et cette fraicheur qui lui tendait les bras, ces lèvres rosées qui s'entrouvrait pour les siennes…Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Elle était choquée, abasourdie, émue. Mais à son étonnement, pas dégoutée. C'est que d'une part, elle le voulait tout autant. Une main froide se glissa derrière sa nuque. Elle n'avait jamais été embrassée de cette façon, passionnément, comme si elle était unique, demandée, réceptrice…Elle ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait, quoi faire, comment réagir. C'est un coup à la porte qui rompit le baiser langoureux.

« Gouverneur, gouverneur !

- QUOI ? » hurla le demandé.

Jill se leva brusquement, rouge de honte, les lèvres encore tuméfiées et roses, une sueur froide coulant dans son dos, elle attrapa son blaser taché, un sac et quelques unes de ses affaires qu'elle reconnu et sauta sur la porte d'entrée sans crier gare ou un Merle perplexe attendait la réponse de son supérieur. Le gouverneur avait tenté de la retenir, cela attira l'attention de Merle qui scruta le visage écarlate et tremblant de Jill. Il n'eu pas longtemps à chercher pour comprendre la situation : Jill manqua de fondre en larmes sur le Dixon et déboula en dehors de la demeure du gouverneur. Le bras de Merle tressailit mais le regard que lui jetta Philip le désengagea. Il irait la voir plus tard. Philip soupira.

« Quoi ?

Il y a du mouvement en dehors des remparts. »


End file.
